1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand of a display device, and particularly, to stands capable of operating both as a desk-type stand and a wall-mounted type stand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stand of a visual display device, since the stand is changed into a desk-type and a wall-mounted type in accordance with its operational state, it is possible to prevent an operational capacity of the stand from being decreased when tensions and restorations of the springs are repeatedly performed, conveniently perform the operations of the wall-mounted stand and maintain a fixed state of the folded stand to be reliable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a stand comprises a supporting portion locating at a rear surface of a main body of a display device on which an image is displayed, a base portion locating at the supporting portion such as a bottom or a wall and a link portion connecting the base portion and the supporting portion.
At this time, the lower portion of the link portion is supported to be vertically rotated at a pair of fixed brackets connected to a base portion. The supporting portion is connected to a rear surface of a main body of the display device by a hinge for the main body of the display device to be tilted.
Recently, an auxiliary link is installed at a side of the link portion in order to retain the link portion to be rotated. In general, the auxiliary link is formed to have two links in parallel, and a spring is between the two links.
To describe operations of the spring, the spring maintains its original state while the stand sets with respect to a vertical face. In addition, the spring is tensioned if the stand is folded, and the spring continues to maintain its tension. If the stand is fixed to be folded, the spring continues to maintain its tension. If the stand is unfolded, an auxiliary link is pulled by a restoring force of the spring, therefore the stand rapidly returns to a state of setting with respect to a vertical surface.
The spring formed on the auxiliary link portion is connected between a link member and a link member. Therefore, if the stand is folded, both ends of a tension spring are configured to be extended.
If the folded state of the stand continues for a long time at a state that the both ends of the tension spring is extended when the stand is folded, the tension spring exceeds an elastic limit and continues the extended state. Accordingly, an elastic force of the tension spring may be degraded. Therefore, when the stand is used as a desk-type, the stand does not appropriately apply a restoring force at the state that a tension spring is plastic-deformed, resulting in inconvenience of movements of the stand. This problem may occur even when the stand is used as a desk-type stand and a weight is applied to a tension spring, because a user often adjusts a height of the stand.
In addition, the stand includes a fixing device for fixing a folding of the stand. The fixing device is equipped in an inner portion of a base portion of the stand. Therefore, if the stand is folded, the fixing device is engaged with a connecting portion formed at an end of the link portion and the folding state of the link portion is fixed. In order to disassemble the fixing device, a user pulls a disassemble lever at a lower portion of the stand to disassemble a fixing device coupled with a connecting portion of the link portion.
However, the conventional fixing devices are additionally formed at a base of a stand, and the costs for manufacturing required for configuring the base portion are increased.
In addition, in order to disassemble the folded state of the stand, additional operations such as pulling a disassembling device lever are required, and this may cause an inconvenience of users.